A fleur de toi
by lunny
Summary: Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : Petit à petit Parce que ce n'est pas que des batailles insignifiantes, que c'est une guerre pour le cœur du médium et que les plus grande victoires se font petit à petit...
1. Je pars

**Titre :** Je pars

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… et le Père Noël ne m'a pas apporté de Doméki sous le sapin…

**Genre :** romance marshmallow yaoi… et tout ça mitonné dans une sauce d'amour

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : « Je pars » lâcha le médium brusquement. Et d'une certaine façon, Doméki n'en paraissait même plus étonné.

**Note **: Hello ! Cette udpade n'était pas prévu mais à cause d'un « Tu ne sais pas faire de disputes » vous y avez droit. Bon finalement je ne sais pas les faire, mais je peux m'améliorer Je poste ceci dans une sorte de recueil pour ne pas encombre le site avec des fics qui ne dépassent pas deux pages… Oui car ce sera un recueil et ceci est le premier one shot inaugural …

Bonne lecture

- Je pars.

Cette annonce fut suivit d'un silence pesant. Doméki se contenta de lever un sourcil septique retenant un bâillement tandis que le médium ouvrait l'armoire et en sortait une malle.

- J'en ai assez c'est toujours la même chose ! J'ai beau tout faire mais on n'avance pas Doméki ! Tu n'avances pas !

_Aujourd'hui je me suis levé,_

_Comme tous les matins,_

_Mais rien n'avait changé_

_Absolument rien._

Et cette phrase semblait être le bilan tiré par Watanuki après une année à agréable à vivre à deux. Et quelque part, il commençait à cracher sur le bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu, il commençait à rayer toutes les choses qui l'incommodaient, en commençant par lui. L'archer passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, il venait juste de s'éveiller et il pensait que le médium avait attendu son réveil pour annoncer cette décision étonnante. Le médium enfournait ses vêtements dans la malle, les jetant avec violence, les chemises soigneusement repassées se froissaient, des pantalons pliés valdinguaient jusqu'à la malle. Et la valise se remplissait doucement. Trop doucement peut-être.

- Tu es si insupportable et détestable ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Chaque jour se ressemble, c'est toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes moqueries… C'est toujours toi, mais moi je ne veux plus de toi !

_Ce matin, je ne t'ai plus aimé,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Je crois que celui qui a changé,_

_C'est moi._

Et Doméki avait tellement envie de se laisser s'écrouler dans les draps et retrouver le sommeil. Mais il ne le fit pas et observa anxieux le médium vider sa partie de l'armoire comme une furie. Seulement, est-ce que Watanuki se rendait compte qu'il venait d'employer la chemise de l'archer et non la sienne ? Et le médium s'était figé à cette constatation, il hésita puis lança la chemise dans sa valise. Pour ne pas perdre la face… Pour garder un souvenir aussi… Il ferma violemment sa valise prenant soin de bien la faire claquer. Et sa partie de l'armoire était encore à moitié pleine mais il se sentait pressé. Parce qu'il le savait n'est-ce pas ? Plus il restait ainsi à crier, plus il avait envie de rester. Et il ne devait pas rester. Parce qu'il n'était pas heureux…n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il n'avait qu'à les garder ces vêtements, il pourrait les jeter comme lui jetait leur amour. Même si au fond il voulait qu'il les garde ses vêtements comme lui garderait le sien.

- Tu penses toujours que je t'appartiens ! Que je ne suis qu'à toi ! Mais tu ne trompes. Je ne suis à personne et surtout pas à un idiot comme toi.

_Je jette ton amour,_

_Il ne vaut plus rien,_

_Je m'en vais, je cours,_

_Avant que tu ne jettes le mien._

Doméki écoutait vaguement d'une oreille distraite, ses efforts se résumaient à chercher un pantalon à enfiler car la pièce était glaciale une fois la couette jetée au loin. Il n'y avait pas que la pièce d'ailleurs, l'ambiance n'était pas mal non plus. Il en trouva un qu'il identifia comme celui qu'il avait envoyé valser la veille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'enfiler. Et Watanuki souleva sa valise et la traîna à l'extérieur de la chambre. D'une façon nonchalante, Doméki le suivait écoutant blasé le discours du médium :

- De toutes façons tu ne comprends jamais rien. Tu penses toujours que tu sais tout et tu crois savoir tout ce qui me fait plaisir mais c'est faux. Je n'aime pas habiter avec toi ! Je n'aime pas comment tu m'enlaces, comment tu m'embrasses, comment tu…

Il avait atteint la porte d'entré et se retourna. Mais sa voix s'était brusquement tut. Il observa médusé Doméki se servir tranquillement un café à travers leur cuisine américaine. Le médium se mordit les lèvres. Il lutta contre sa brusque envie de pleurer qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Sa colère sembla s'éteindre quelque peu. Il resta un moment figé avant de répondre la voix comme un murmure :

- De toutes façons, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Si tu m'aimais, tu me le dirais non ? Mais tu ne dis jamais rien.

_J'aimerai te dire d'autres mots,_

_Mais je n'ai que ceux-là,_

_Et qu'ils ne soient pas faux,_

_Ne fais pleurer que moi_.

Et il lâche sa valise, enfilant son manteau et recommence à crier, déchiré quelque part entre sa colère et sa tristesse, entre son amour et sa haine, entre partir et rester. Et sa voix tremblait un peu tandis qu'il criait, parce que quelque part les mots étaient vrais cette fois et qu'ils faisaient mal :

- Tu dis toujours que je suis la seule chose que tu as ! Mais c'est faux parce que sinon tu m'empêcherais de partir, tu m'attraperais le bras, tu me dirais de ne pas partir, tu m dirais que tu m'aimes, tu t'excuserais… tu…

Et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Et quelque part il aurait voulu qu'il lui agrippe le bras et qu'à son tour il se mette à crier. Qui lui dise enfin toutes ces choses que finalement il voulait entendre. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, hein ? Qu'avait-il cru ? Que en faisant ce simulacre de rupture l'autre accourait à ses bras et le cajolerait comme il voulait l'être. Le seul résultat était qu'il savait à présent les sentiments négligents de l'archer à son égard et que d'une certaine façon, il n'était arrivé qu'à se blesser lui-même.

_Regardes-moi partir,_

_Disparaître de ta vie,_

_Regardes-moi mourir,_

_A corps et à cris._

Doméki soupira, il délaissa sa tasse de café fumante et s'approcha du médium qui cachait ses larmes à travers ses mains. Il sanglotait et son corps tremblait. Il l'enlaça délicatement et embrassa son front. Il entendit le médium protester piteusement. Ses mains essayaient de le repousser et il se débattait sans conviction. Doméki l'agrippa fermement et commença à déposer de tendres baisers sur le visage du médium. Effaçant les larmes et les pleurs, faisant disparaître la tristesse. Il vint chercher ses lèvres et tendrement lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Restes.

Et après un moment le médium lui rend son étreinte. Le manteau glissa à terre, la valise se renversa mêlant au sol des vêtements froissés. Bientôt rejoint par leurs corps enlacés…

_Je veux que tu m'attrape,_

_Que tu m'arrache mes ailes,_

_Que tu me gardes,_

_Et que tu m'aimes._

_Je m'en vais._

_Je reste._

_Je te hais._

_Je t'aime.._

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Quelque part, je déteste de plus en plus d'écrire des trucs aussi édulcorés mais… Il semble qu'à cette période de l'année, froide et solitaire, il n'y a que ça qui me vient à l'esprit…

Watanuki (fermant une valise) :

- Est-ce que une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais te montrer réaliste et ainsi arrêter d'écrire ce genre de choses à notre sujet.

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Non sérieusement, je ne pense pas, mais où tu vas où avec cette valise ?

Doméki (apportant divers mangas et des vêtements) :

- Ce sont tes valises.

L'auteur (figé ) :

- Comment ça mes valises ?

Watanuki (essayant de faire rentrer tout ce bordel dans la petite mallette) :

- On a décidé de te payer des vacances. Plus tu seras loin, moins tu écriras des horreurs sur nous.

L'auteur (empoignant Doméki et lui lançant un regard de bête traqué) :

- Tu… tu coopère avec lui ? mais je croyais que… que… Tu l'aimais !

Doméki (parlant à voix basse) :

- Plus tu t'éloigne, plus j'ai le champ libre.

L'auteur (poussé par Watanuki des billets à la main) :

- Bon salut, passe de bonnes vacances, ne penses pas à tes fics et surtout pas à nous…

L'auteur (éjecté malgré lui) :

- Mais je veux pas partir !

Watanuki (soulagé) :

- Enfin parti ! Libres ! Nous sommes libres !

Doméki (profitant de l'euphorie pour serrer « innocemment » le brun dans ses bras) :

- Ouais enfin !… Laissez des reviews comme même…


	2. De cette façon

**Titre :** De cette façon

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… et le Père Noël ne m'a pas apporté de Doméki sous le sapin…

**Genre :** romance cette fois avec un peu d'humour

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : « Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle de cette façon ? » Il y a des questions étranges auquel il aurait été préférable de ne pas répondre. Cependant Watanuki n'était pas du genre à rester muet.

**Note **: Mmh.. je ne sais pas où ça va me mener mais vous verrons bien.

Bonne lecture

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à Kunogi de cette façon ?

Et Watanuki resta un instant silencieux essayant visiblement de se rappeler pourquoi lui et l'archer avait ce type de conversation. Soit le fait qu'il ait l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ne l'aidait guère, mais il se souvint vaguement d'une blague vaseuse de Yûko par rapport aux rêves érotiques inexistants qu'il faisait. A cela il avait répondu que non ce n'était pas un obsédé et qu'aux grands jamais il n'aurait de tel pensés envers sa chère Himawari-chan. Tout ça sous le regard moqueur de sa patronne, celui blasé de Doméki et rieur de Mokona. Cependant, au lieu de rester bouche close comme à son habitude (ou de lancer une pique plus ou moins véridique au médium), Doméki avait posé un regard impénétrable sur sa personne avant de laisser échapper cette phrase.

Ce qui nous fait revenir à cette situation plus qu'étrange, les rires alcoolisés s'étaient tus et tous attendaient la réponse de Watanuki comme le messie. Réponse qui ne tarda pas sous la forme d'un cri puissant qui sûrement réveilla les voisins alentour du temple leur apprenant que :

- Non ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je… Penser à Himawari-chan de cette façon ? Mais c'est… c'est immonde !

Yûko se mit à rire, d'un rire digne d'une alcoolique de longue date (ce qu'elle était notamment) et leva son verre à l'occasion du coup d'éclat de celui qu'elle considérait comme son esclave personnel. Bientôt l'agitation relative à un repas entre ces quatre personnages reprit ne laissant aucun reste de cette conversation que le médium considérait comme dérangeante. Ces sortes de choses si elles avaient pu exister (ce qui n'était pas le cas) ne concernait que lui. Pourtant, si au lieu de pester contre Mokona il avait remarqué que le regard de Doméki le suivait encore tandis qu'il essayait de soustraire les aliments au ventre sur patte, il aurait compris que l'archer ne semblait pas d'accord à ce propos.

Et quand repu et la démarche hésitante, le médium allait rejoindre sa tortionnaire et sa peluche qui quittait déjà le temple sans se retourner, il s'arrêta soudain à la voix de l'archer :

- Mais vraiment jamais ?

Et bien que la discussion datait de plus d'une heure, Watanuki n'eut aucun doute sur son sujet. Il se retourna vivement, il jeta un regard furieux à l'homme qui l'empêchait d'aller cuver son saké chez lui, et enfin, il articula lentement :

- Non.

Doméki eut l'air pensif, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Watanuki qui considérait la conversation comme close allait s'en aller quand l'archer l'interrogea encore :

- Et l'embrasser ? Tu y as pensé ?

Le médium sembla se tendre, il jeta un regard de dédain à son interlocuteur avant de déclarer avec conviction :

- Non.

Celui qu'il considérait comme un ventre sur patte l'observa avec plus d'insistance encore. Le médium s'en sentit gêné mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, cause perdue bien sûr. Enfin, l'autre se décida à déclarer :

- Peut-être que les esprits atténuent ton désir sexuel…

Watanuki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'information atteignit son cerveau avec lenteur. Doméki quant à lui se boucha son oreille tandis que le médium vint enfin y hurler :

- Quoi !

Doméki eut l'impression que Watanuki fulminait.. Non, tout compte fait, il fulminait réellement, déjà il voyait l'aura meurtrière entourant le cuisinier.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que tu ne penses jamais à ce genre de choses ? questionna-t-il assuré dans ses propos.

Watanuki prit une grande inspiration et se remit à crier :

- Parce que je ne suis pas un obsédé notoire ni même un pervers !

- Ce n'est pas pervers, déclara le jeune garçon avec calme. C'est normal, tout le monde y pense.

Watanuki ne sembla pas plus touché que ça de ne pas faire partie de ce « tout le monde ». Il lui lança un regard méprisant et riposta :

- Ah oui ! Tu vas me dire que toi aussi tu y penses !

Et pour Watanuki, ceci était l'argument imparable qui mettrait fin à cette conversation. Et dés lors, il pourrait quitter le temple et se rendre chez lui, n'ayant déjà plus l'espoir de rattraper Yûko et Mokona qui devaient être loin. Seulement, l'archer approuva :

- Oui, j'y pense.

Watanuki pensa relativement brièvement à déclarer qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé, mais cette pensée plaisante et vivace fut remplacée par une plus dérangeante. Il déglutit et demanda :

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

L'archer se contenta de hocher la tête, pas plus gêné que ça. Bizarrement, c'était le médium qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Il réunit son courage pour l'interroger :

- Tu as déjà…

Bizarrement sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pas plus perturbé que ça, comprenant l'allusion de son ami, l'autre déclara :

- Ouais.

Un long silence suivit tandis que le médium semblait s'être changé en statue de sel. D'ailleurs après plus d'une minute, Doméki commença à s'en inquiéter, il voulut s'approcher mais le médium eut un mouvement de recul. Et tout deux se figèrent encore, dans cette positon qui paraissait étrange, Watanuki dans un équilibre précaire, les yeux vides et figés, ses bras mis en avant comme pour se protéger tandis que Doméki avait laissé sa main en l'air avec laquelle il avait voulu le secouer. Ils laissèrent retomber leurs bras dans un même mouvement. Ils s'observèrent.

Bizarrement, Watanuki voyait Doméki sous un autre jour après ça. Il l'observait avec un mélange de peur devant ce garçon qu'il en reconnaissait plus, mais aussi une sorte d'intérêt curieux qu'on éprouve pour ce qui nous est étranger. Le regard de Doméki était étrange aussi, comme pris dans une certaine angoisse. Comme s'il avait peur de l'image que reflétait les yeux du médium. Comme s'il avait peur de devenir un inconnu par cette simple révélation. Et il se demandait pourquoi une chose aussi banale prenait de l'importance dans les yeux du médium.

Une vision différente de quelqu'un.

Parce que l'on ne l'avait jamais envisagé de cette façon.

Et que quand quelqu'un sort de l'image que l'on s'en était faite, c'est effrayant.

Excitant aussi.

Une autre approche, un autre regard, une envie étrangère.

Juste avant que tout en disparaisse.

Juste avant que tout en redevienne normal encore…

Le médium sembla se reprendre, il secoua sa tête dans les deux sens, mauvaise idée vue sa position instable. Il tomba à terre. Doméki ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Ce qui fit immédiatement enrager le cuisinier qui recommença à lui hurler dans les oreilles. Watanuki après avoir fini de crier n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude, se tourna théâtralement vers la sortie et s'y dirigea. Sa démarche semblait assuré et fière, bien qu'un peu branlante à cause de l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée, mais il se sentait gêné. Il sentait le regard pesant de l'archer sur son dos. Et habituellement, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé autant, juste un peu, mais là c'était différent. Il se sentait fiévreux et avait du mal à ne pas rougir. Inexplicablement, le trajet entre le temple et la sortie lui parut plus long qu'à son habitude. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Etrange, mais une impression…

Watanuki ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se retournait sans cesse et gigotait cherchant une position confortable. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers l'arrière, les mots de Doméki lui revenaient toujours en tête. Il se sentait fatigué et les images s'accordant à ses pensées se mouvaient étrangement. Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne penser à rien. Puis finalement, il se demandait si Doméki ne lui avait pas menti. C'était si étrange de penser qu'il pouvait embrasser une fille. Une image prit forme dans sa tête, malgré lui, il le voyait embrasser une jeune fille. Et quelque part, ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant qu'il l'aurait cru. Puis Doméki n'avait-il pas du succès avec les filles ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il en profite aussi. Etrangement, l'image se déforma, il l'embrassait toujours. Mais la personne avait changé.

Watanuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux retenant un cri de stupeur. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres, choqué, il rougissait et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Il ramena ses genoux à lui et se tendit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil à n'en pas douter.

Non, finalement les esprits n'atténuaient pas son désir sexuel…


	3. Supermarché

**Titre :** Histoire de supermarché…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp…

**Genre :** Romantic ?

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Tomber amoureux, c'est comme faire ses courses au supermarché. Et il y a des manières d'acheter bien spécifiques…

**Note **: Pour la St Valentin., un peu en retard. L'idée m'est venue par hasard mais m'a plu. J'espère que ça sera la même chose pour vous

Bonne lecture !

Il y a des façons d'aimer bien différentes. Et si on observe attentivement, on constate que proportionnellement, il y a différentes façons d'acheter.

Tout ceci n'est que parallélisme.

D'abord, dans tous les cas, il y a l'acheteur qui marche au coup de cœur. La personne qui s'est levé soudainement ce matin, a enfilé ses vêtements et est allé faire un tour au supermarché du coin, pris d'une envie subite. Le genre de personne à paresser tranquillement dans les rayons, les mains dans les poches et fixant paresseusement les étalages. Quelques fois, un produit attire son attention. Il sort alors les mains de ses poches et secoue le produit dans tous les sens. Puis finalement, se dirige vers la caisse et s'en va avec son bien. Celui-là, il reviendra sûrement, mais repartira avec un autre produit dans les mains. Il aime la nouveauté et ne supporte pas l'ennui.

Celui-là est l'amoureux d'une nuit.

Ensuite, vint l'acheteur réfléchi. Celui qui se cantonne toujours au même produits. Pas chers, efficaces, simples. Celui qui ne cherche pas l'explosion gustative dans ses papilles, mais juste un encas pour combler un petit creux. Celui qui préfère les sous marques moins chères et qui n'a aucune difficultés avec ça. Il ne fait pas de grands efforts, si le prix augmente, il se rabat simplement sur un autre produit. Il ne va pas chercher loin. Il ne connaît pas le sens de passion et de plaisir, il achète parce que ça l'arrange. En quittant le magasin, il a toujours les mêmes choses peu chères en main.

Lui, c'est l'opportuniste. Celui qui choisit de tomber amoureux car ça l'arrange. Il n'aime guère les choses futiles et sans intérêt. Pour lui, l'amour se décide avec le bon sens. Il peut rester longtemps, mais si des difficultés se présentent, il battra en retraite. C'est le genre d'homme à savoir éviter les ennuis et rester pragmatique. Il est de caractère simple et n'aime pas les complications.

Il est l'amoureux futé.

Puis suit l'acheteur normal. Celui qui entre dans le magasin et ne choisit pas selon les prix, mais selon ses envies. Les mêmes envies la plupart du temps. Les même produits en contre partie. Cependant, si une offre plus alléchante pointe sous son nez, il hésitera un moment, puis la saisira sans aucun doute. Il a la tentation facile et les produits tentateurs ne sont jamais loin. Cependant, il reviendra vite à ses achats d'origine. Car il conserve un instinct d'habitude développé. Il franchira les premières difficultés avec vaillance, l'augmentation des prix ne lui fait pas peur. Mais retourner tout le magasin pour ses fétiches l'arrange moins. Quelque fois, ce cas n'arrive jamais, mais quand ça arrive, il cherche au début. Puis au fil des mois, il laisse tomber. Agacé par ces piles d'emballages à écarter et ces mètres à parcourir.

Il est l'homme simple qui sait ce qu'il veut. Mais il a ses faiblesses et cède quelques fois à ses pulsions premières ; Mais il revient toujours vers la source d son amour. Il franchit les premières disputes avec brio. Il n'oublie jamais rien. Mais au fil du temps, son enthousiasme s'effrite. Puis des fois, un cas plus grave se présente, une dispute plus violente, une pulsion trop forte, et là il finit par céder. Sans doute car il est moins amoureux, peut-être qu'il n'a pas su gérer les choses.

Il est l'amoureux basique.

Vient l'acheteur passionnel. Il ne jure que par les produits qui avaient su le séduire. Il observait la chose depuis un certain bout de temps, piqué par la curiosité, mais n'avait pas osé. Etant avant tout un acheteur pragmatique et songeant que cela était une dépense inutile. Puis un jour, à côté des caisses, il l'avait vu. Deux pour le prix d'un, il n'avait pas su résister. Il avait cru que c'était occasionnel. Mais finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en pouvait s'en passer. Et même si la promotion avait pris fin, il continuait à acheter. Parce que ça valait le coup, il le pensait sincèrement. Les prix augmentent, il ne cède pas, continuant, n'étant pas homme habitué à abandonner. Puis le produit disparaît d'à côté les caisses, mais cela ne l'effraie guère, il est prêt à retourner toute la supérette s'il le faut. Et même si à chaque fois, la recherche est plus dure, même s'il doit aller autre part pour le trouver, il ne cède pas. Il est complètement accroc.

Certainement, c'est l'obstiné. Qui à cédé par hasard mais ne plus se détacher. Tout ça par un coup du sort, il s'est trouvé complètement accroc. Parce qu'il y a eu une occasion, une bonne occasion. Et il n'a peur de rien, parce qu'il est complètement amoureux et est prêt à tous les sacrifices. Cela lui importe peu combien de temps il devra se battre et s'il est blessé dans ses sentiments. Il sait ce qu'il veut et ne cédera point. Il est passionné et sait faire céder. Il ne voit que la personne qu'il espère et ne peut en détourner les yeux. Celui qui disait « je t'aime » le plus sincèrement du monde.

Lui, c'est l'amoureux d'une vie.

Et Doméki faisait parti de cette dernière catégorie.

Un jour, sous les effluves d'alcool, il s'était laissé aller sous ses yeux. Il s'était laissé aller sans aucune défense. Et Doméki en avait lâchement profité. Sans doute, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir, il était lui-même un peu saoul et n'avait plu eu de scrupules. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'observait, qu'il regardait ses mimiques inimitables et écoutait sa voix au ton changeant. Et même s'il avait pensé à lui de cette façon, il n'avait pas voulu céder. Parce qu'il voulait éviter les ennuis d'une certaine façon. Que ça ne lui plaisait guère de tomber bêtement amoureux de quelqu'un qui en aimait une autre. L'idée que ça soit un garçon avait aussi réfréné tout sentiment bête et stupide. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas pleinement conscient. Et que l'alcool était un désinibateur puissant quand l'autre était aussi inoffensif.

Finalement, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes quelques brèves secondes d'égarement.

Le brun n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir à contrario de Doméki.

Et ses doutes s'étaient vus confirmés quand il avait commencé à désirer que ce moment se reproduise. Il était tombé bêtement amoureux. D'une façon irréparable, et il ne pouvait mettre ça que sur son propre compte. Et l'impossibilité d'avoir ce qu'il désirait l'aurait tué à petit feu sans doute. Sauf que Doméki n'était pas homme à abandonner. Et c'est d'une façon vive, presque vulgaire et impudique, qu'il se déclara. Il mit sans doute quelques jours à faire disparaître la bosse ornant son magnifique front après cela. Punition infligée par l'objet de son désir qui l'avait menacé de mort s'il retentait une blague aussi stupide. Mais cela n'effraya point notre vaillant Don Juan, qui se remit d'attaque, agissant d'une façon moins brusque, mais laissant deviner ses intentions.

Le temps que mit son aimé à se rendre compte du sérieux de la chose fut infiniment long et équivalent sans doute au nombres de coups reçu par son soupirant. Mais, notre séducteur avait entre temps eut le plaisir de voler des baisers à l'objet de ses convoitises. De façon plus ou moins honnête d'ailleurs, mais l'amour est prêt à toutes les ruses et bassesses. A souffrir aussi… La pharmacie de notre vaillant héros avait été agrémentée de nouveaux produits pour les nouveaux maux qui l'assaillaient chaque jour sous la forme d'un potentiel amant colérique et bafoué dans sa dignité. Mais bien que le récepteur de ces déclarations réalisa la sincérité de celles-ci, il ne céda pourtant pas. Parce que déjà, lui en convoitait une autre. La tendre, la douce, la pure Himawari-chan.

Ce qui ne découragea point notre protagoniste, qui savait que de toutes manières la brunette était déjà à un autre et que son bien-aimé finira bien par succomber. Ce fut donc avec une ardeur renouvelée qu'il se mit à la tâche de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait un bien meilleur partie. Il essuya de nombreux refus, d'abord, ils étaient forts, hurlants, criant, agrémenté d'injures. Puis il devinrent de simples grognements de rage contenue et de honte. Il se transformèrent en des soupirs de lassitudes et des regards désolés. Les mots étaient devenus prévenants, gentils, il essayait de l'éconduire doucement. Pensant sans doute qu'il en fallait pas le blesser ainsi dans ses sentiments.

Mais il persévéra encore, toujours à être à ses côtés, occupant sa vie par ses mots et ses attentions.

Bientôt les réactions se firent gênées et les mots hésitants. Les réponses moins vives et quelque fois, il cédait un peu. Juste le temps d'une caresse et d'un baiser, juste quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de le repousser. Mais ces temps de pause s'allongeaient. Le temps de franchir des limites interdites. Faire des choses irrémédiables qui le conduisait chaque jour encore plus à se rapprocher. A aller vers un idéal auquel il n'aspirait pas. A tomber chaque jour un peu plus dans ses bras.

Et finalement il céda.

Cette conclusion paraissait alors comme naturelle. Allant de soi.

Finalement il l'avait attrapé.

Et il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir semblait-il.

Un réalité semblable à sa première phrase pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

« Tu es à moi, Watanuki… »

Et finalement, Doméki était vraiment un amoureux passionnel et obstiné.

**Fin !**

L'auteur ( allongé sur sa table) :

- J'ai faiiimmm…

Watanuki (étonné ) :

- Quoi ? Pas d'excuses pour ce lamentable chapitre ? Pas de blagues vaseuses ? Pas de : DomékixWatanuki forever !

L'auteur (d'une voix faible) :

- Manger … Frigo trop loin… flemme…

Watanuki (observant l'auteur périr sur place) :

- J'hésite entre trouver ça pitoyable ou navrant…

Doméki (regardant l'auteur tmber de sa chaise) :

- Moi j'aurai plutôt dit exaspérant… même si ça revient au même…

Watanuki (fixant inquiet l'auteur ramper par terre) :

- A ton avis, il y a un problème ? Je veux dire… L'es devenu encore plus malade qu'il était avant…

Doméki (écartant Watanuki du chemin du Ver de terre affamé auteur de fic) :

- Je pense que ça doit être du à la baisse du nombre de reviews, enfin d'un côté ça concorde avec sa remise en question sur son style et donc je pense que ses nouvelles fics ne plaisent pas…

Watanuki (laissant l'auteur limace affamé rejoindre la cuisine) :

- Je comprends… Mais c'est pas une raison de faire une histoire pareille avec toi et moi en couple vedette !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

- Au point où on en est… Sinon, dites nous quel type d'acheteur ou d'amoureux êtes vous c'est toujours bon à savoir !

Et please : Reviews


	4. C'était nous

**Titre :** C'était nous

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… et le Père Noël ne m'a pas apporté de Doméki sous le sapin…

**Genre :** romance complètement gluante --

**Avertissement : **Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : C'était nous. Mais finalement il y a bien un jour où tout doit basculer, où le « nous » va redevenir un toi et moi puis bientôt un moi sans toi…

**Note **: Idée obtenue en tombant par hasard sur le titre d'un manga (que je n'ai pas lu XD) « C'était nous » qui a donné naissance à un poème personnel et qui a finalement fait une petite fic glucosée.

Bonne lecture

Quelque part rien n'avait vraiment changé n'est-ce pas ? Nous restions les même aux yeux des autres. Pourtant à l'intérieur c'était différent. Ma main enserrait la tienne avec tant de force à présent. Mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Des voluptés de fumée nous entouraient me piquant étrangement les yeux. Les larmes me venaient mais je m'interdisais de pleurer. Tu ne levais pas les yeux. Tu ne me regardais pas. Mais je savais que ton visage me renverrait la même expression que j'arborais. C'était comme un secret entre nous. Tout allait finir, mais j'avais fait semblant de rien. Toi aussi.

Nous avions pensé toujours même si tout menaçait de finir demain.

Nous étions si semblables, bien plus que je n'aurai pu le croire. Bien plus que tu ne l'aurais espéré. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais attrapé cette main que tu me tendais. Si tu m'avais interrogé à propos de ça je n'aurai su répondre. Je pensais te détester, c'était différent. Je n'avais pas encore compris. Nous étions « liés » par le destin. Et même si à l'époque je n'avais pas compris la porté des ces mots, j'ai fini par les accepter les liens indéfectibles qui nous unissaient. J'avais accepté ta première étreinte, par une sorte de pitié j'avais pensé, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste mon cœur qui répondait au tien de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Mais toi, tu avais compris tout cela avant moi. Et quand tu m'as enserré une deuxième fois, mes mains avaient déjà naturellement trouvé leur place sur ton dos.

Alors j'ai accepté. Ta main qui ne lâchait jamais la mienne. Tes bras qui m'enserraient doucement. Tes yeux qui ne voyaient que moi. Tes mots soufflés contre mon oreille. Ton souffle s'égarant sur ma bouche. Ton corps contre le mien. Puis j'ai rendu ces étreintes qui me touchaient beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Je t'ai suivi de mes yeux comme tu me suivais des tiens. J'ai répondu à ces mots qui me semblaient comme des secrets. J'ai redonné ces baisers que tu me donnais, j'ai laissé mon corps se glisser contre le tien…

Puis j'ai désiré avoir plus de toutes ces choses que tu me donnais. J'ai quémandé ces étreintes. J'ai cherché ton regard pour qu'il rencontre le mien. J'ai réclamé ces mots que tu m'accordais. J'ai quémandé ta bouche contre la mienne. J'ai réclamé ton corps contre le mien.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devenu dépendant de toi.

Et tout ça va partir en fumée…

_C'était nous_, Doméki…

Ta main ne lâchait pas la mienne et pourtant c'était l'heure. Tu devrais t'engouffrer dans le train et disparaître de ma vie. C'était terrible à bien y réfléchir. Dans quelques secondes tu ne serais plus à mes côtés comme tu m'avais semblé toujours l'être. C'était douloureux. Tu partais et moi je restais. Ça ressemblait à toutes ces histoires d'un amour banal. Finalement c'était aussi devenu mon histoire. Ta main se resserra plus fort sur la mienne. Tu ne me regardais toujours pas. Me menant à travers cette foule de passagers jusqu'à ton wagon, tu me tournais le dos. Et ta valise devenait plus lourde dans ta main, je le savais. Mais tu ne disais toujours rien alors je me taisais. Et tu t'arrêtas doucement, tu posa la valise à tes pieds et tu te tournas vers moi.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce matin tu me regardas dans les yeux.

Brusquement tu m'attiras à toi et me serrais dans tes bras enfouissant ton visage au creux de mon cou pour cacher cet air malheureux que tu arborais et que j'avais entr'aperçu. Je me sentis d'abord gêné par la foule qui nous observait curieux, mais je te rendis pourtant ton étreinte de la façon la plus naturelle. Tu resserrais ta prise, ça faisait presque mal. Mais c'était moins douloureux que l'étrange étau à mon cœur.

Plus loin, le contrôleur siffla une fois.

- Le train va partir, glissais-je doucement à ton oreille

Mais tu évitais toujours mon regard, niché au creux de mon cou, tu m'empêche de te voir. Mes mains ne quittaient pas ton dos, mes doigts se resserrèrent sur tes vêtements. Tu rendais les choses tellement difficiles. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement partir sans me serrer dans tes bras, sans me regarder, monter et disparaître. Alors je ne sentirai pas ton odeur, ta chaleur, tes mains. Je ne souhaiterai pas que cela ne soit pas réel. Je ne voudrai pas m'accrocher à un espoir vain que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion. Je ne voulais pas te voir partir mais il le fallait. Je sentis des larmes glisser le long de mes joues. Je pleurais...

Le contrôleur siffla une deuxième fois.

Il fallait embarquer, c'était maintenant. Tout de suite ou jamais. Et tu resserrais ta prise, j'étouffais. Mes sanglots me faisaient trembler j'avais peur. Tellement peur... Parce que c'était douloureux de se faire abandonner. Puis ta voix douce murmura à mon oreille

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, je ne peux pas...

Et dans ta voix je percevais que tu te retenais de pleurer. Et si tu ne te défaisais pas de moi, c'était que tu ne le pouvais pas. Je tremblais encore pourtant. Dans un dernier sursaut peut-être reviendrais-tu à la raison et me laisserais-tu seul sur ce quai de gare ? Et j'ai peur. Tellement peur. Parce que c'était douloureux de se faire abandonner. Mais tu restais près de moi...

Le contrôleur siffla une dernière fois, les portes se referment, le train repartit sans toi et tu étais toujours là. Je tremblais toujours. Je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant tu étais là. Doucement, du bout des doigts tu essuyais mes larmes avec un sourire d'excuse. Et je ne pouvais que répondre à ce sourire.

Indifférent au regard des gens, tu te penchas et m'embrassais.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Mon dieu que c'est guimauve -- J'ai été contaminé par la glucose mania … Mais bon ça fait toujours une pierre de plus à l'édifice du DomékixWatanuki ! Ce qui est déjà un grand pas !

Watanuki ( hurlant) :

- Non ça va pas du tout ! Nan vraiment ! Pourquoi faut-il que Doméki reste ? Hein pourquoi ? J'aurai eu le champ libre avec Himawari-chan !

L'auteur (se grattant l'arrière du crâne) :

- Oh tu sais cette fic existe avec une fin différente qui t'aurait sûrement plu.

Watanuki (les yeux remplis d'étoiles) :

- Doméki a glissé sur ses bagages, est tombé sur les rails et est mort écrasé ?

Doméki (fronçant les sourcils) :

- Il y a que toi qui pourrait faire une connerie pareille…

L'auteur (essayant de calmer les deux garçons) :

- Non, non pas du tout. Quoique j'y ai pensé, comme j'avais pensé à vous faire monter tout deux dans le train… Mais, bon ça n'a aucun intérêt je pense. Peut-être que je la publierai en supplément ? Mais il faudrait que ça intéresse quelqu'un…

Doméki (lançant un regard noir à l'auteur) :

- Moi ça me convient très bien comme fin. Elle est parfaite. Je reste avec Watanuki, on se marie et on a plein d'enfants…

Watanuki (lançant un regard apeuré à Doméki) :

- Rester avec toi ? ! Se marier ? ! ! Avoirs des enfants ? ! ! ! Attends une minute, on peut pas avoir d'enfant !

Yûko (un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres) :

- Ne sous estimes pas le pouvoir de la destinée…

Watanuki (pâlissant) :

- Comment ça des enfants ? ! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des enfants ? Et qui le portera hein ?

Doméki (pragmatique) :

- Je ne peux pas, je fais du tir à l'arc et il y a des compétitions prochainement…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Ah pour avoir des enfants Monsieur est d'accord. Pour en faire, il accourt mais quand il s'agit de les porter : il y a plus personne ! Moi je travaille à la boutique, comment veux-tu que je porte un enfant ?

Yûko (souriante) :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Watanuki, je ne te tuerais pas à la tâche !

Watanuki (prenant la main de sa patronne) :

- C'est vrai Yûko-san ?

Yûko (éclatant d'un rire tonitruant) :

- Mais en attendant Watanuki, il faut que tu prépares un dîner gigantesque pour officialiser votre relation à Doméki et toi !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Oui ! ! Je veux un fraisier comme dessert ! Excepté ceci, une review pour votre humble serviteur ne serait pas de trop


	5. Confidences

**Titre :** Confidences

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… Quoique d'un point de vue totalement objectif Watanuki appartient à Doméki mais cela reste entre nous !

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : (Confidences ) Il y a certaines choses que Watanuki ne pouvait dire qu'à Doméki, alors ce dernier acceptait tout ces sentiments terrifiants parce qu'il était seul à pouvoir le faire.

**Note **: Mmh ça fait un bail que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Pardonnez moi ^^ Ici je m'intéresse aux sentiments de l'archer car il me paraît qu'il n'est pas si imperturbable qu'il semble l'être...

Bonne lecture !

Doméki savait se montrer fort, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être touché, même s'il le montrait très peu. Il y avait des paroles de Watanuki qui le retournaient complétement, le faisant sentir nauséeux et terrifié. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était le seul à qui le médium était capable de s'adresser sans crainte. Alors, il prenait tout, le doute, la peur, l'angoisse, le stress, il prendrait tous ces sentiments qui semblaient retenir le médium et les porterait à sa place parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il enlèverait une à une toutes ces entraves qui le retenait en arrière pour qu'un jour enfin, l'autre puisse avancer sans crainte.

Même si certaines fois, il aurait voulu jouer l'ignorant, ne pas savoir et ainsi calmer l'angoisse de son âme.

Quand on confiait l'autre à lui, en répétant sans cesse d'en prendre soin, que tout dépendait de lui, il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, fuir ou refuser. A la place, il restait droit, fier, assuré, si loin de la tumulte de son cœur, parce qu'il savait qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait, alors il ne se dérobait, cherchant la force nécessaire pour protéger l'autre des souffrances à venir. Une partie de lui se refusait à céder sa place à un autre, car il voulait être celui-là. Celui qui resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, qui serait toujours là pour lui tendre la main ou essayer de le faire sortir des ses pensées tristes. Celui qui serait là pour le protéger au "dernier moment". Il ne voulait même pas envisager les regrets qu'il aurait de confier l'existence du cuisiner à un autre. Et sans doute, mieux que personne, il comprenait les sentiments diffus que ressentaient les personnes qui le confiait entre ses mains.

Même si certaines fois, il y avait des paroles trop dures à entendre.

Toujours, le médium finissait par lui dire le fond de son cœur, parler de ses doutes ou de l'angoisse qu'il avait de disparaître. Ça le remuait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer..Que répondre à quelqu'un qui vous avouait qu'il ne savait plus le nom de ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde ? Y avait-il des mots appropriés qui sauront combler le vide effrayant que cela provoquait ? Existait-il des phrases toutes faites qui sauront apaiser les sentiments d'abandon que ça entraînait ? Si Doméki les connaissait sans doute il les aurait répétées sans cesse, du fond de son cœur. Mais, il n'avait rien pu faire, juste écouter, essayer de prendre toute cette angoisse que ressentait son camarade, l'aider à dissiper cette tristesse. Écouter encore et encore, sans faillir tous les secrets du médium.

Même si il savait pertinemment que l'autre ne lui disait pas tout.

Et quelque part, d'une façon un peu égoïste, Doméki se sentait rassuré de ne pas tout entendre, parce que la peur qui l'animait à présent n'aurait cessé de grandir et qu'il se serait senti de plus en plus impuissant. Probablement, d'une manière toute à fait paradoxale, il était celui à qui le médium disait tout, bien que ce dernier dise le détester. Le cuisinier ne voulait vraiment pas inquiéter sa douce Himawari-chan avec sa situation, qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? Il ne voulait pas voir son joli visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la peur constante de le voir basculer. Il ne souhait même pas évoquer ces mots auprès de Yûko. Il se doutait bien que sa patronne connaissait déjà tout ce qui l'animait et il avait sans doute peur de toutes les réponses que ses questions auraient pu amener. De plus, le médium refusait de blesser maladroitement celle qui viellait sur lui. Il prétendait que rien n'avait lieu, que le doute de son esprit n'était qu'un léger vent alors qu'une tornade d'incertitude s'emparait de son cœur. Seul l'archer pouvait entendre ces vérités crues et inquiétantes. Le cuisinier s'en remettait à lui et il savait que l'autre ne faillirait pas.

Même si quelques fois, l'archer aurait voulu enserrer le médium avec une telle force que l'autre aurait été dans l'incapacité de disparaître.

Doméki ne voulait pas songer à ce qui adviendrait s'il ne réussissait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait que réussir, tant de gens s'en remettaient à lui pour protéger son camarade et sans doute pour ces raisons, et bien d'autres qu'il ne pouvait pas évoquer pour le moment, il ne pouvait échouer. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il ne pouvait pas être ce sauveur que tous attendaient. Il espérait de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, qu'il serait à la hauteur. Il n'envisageait même pas de douter. Alors il était prêt à tout entendre de celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les horribles insultes comme les les pires confidences ne feraient pas de différences. Il resterait là, ne bougerait pas, car c'était sa place. Jusqu'au jour où tous les doutes s'envoleront de ses épaules et que les pires confidences se transforment en doux secrets.

Alors il n'hésitera pas au dernier moment ni à tout les autres, parce qu'il était le gardien de Watanuki, il en était sûr.

"Pour que le dernier moment ne soit pas le dernier... "

**Fin**

L'auteur (pensif) :

-J'ai jamais écrit une fic en une heure. C'est... étrange. Mais bon, l'important c'est que Watanuki et Doméki soient toujours ensemble vous pensez pas ?

Doméki (relisant la fic l'air furieux (donc son air habituel en fait)) :

-Où on finit ensemble ? Même pas une petite scène de baiser ou une autre où je viole honteusement Watanuki dans les toilettes de l'école... Je suis atterré...

L'auteur (essayant de calmer Doméki tout en reculant discrètement vers la sortie ) :

-Mais tu ne trouves pas que votre relation fait un peu dans le genre ninja princesse ? Tu le protégeras toujours même si c'est un être capricieux qui ne t'es pas destiné et tu lui seras fidèle jusqu'à la fin ! C'est si romantique !

Doméki (fronçant les sourcils) :

-Comment ça pas destiné ? On a signé un accord toi et moi ! Sinon je ne te laisserais pas utiliser honteusement nos noms à des fins plus que discutables.

Watanuki (surgissant dans la pièce l'air furieux) :

-En quoi j'ai l'air d'une princesse ? Je peux très bien être un vaillant ninja ! Je combattrai les monstres et sauverai mon adorable Himawari-chan qui serait vêtu d'un magnifique kimono et dont les cheveux brilleraient sous le couvert de...

L'auteur (laissant Watanuki à ses rêveries) :

-Tu as raison ! Mais Himawari-chan ne ferait vraiment pas une princesse assez sadique ! Yûko serait parfaite dans ce rôle ! Puis Doméki et Watanuki seraient des ninjas à sa solde qui accompliraient des missions dangereuses juste pour satisfaire ses besoins capricieux !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change à l'œuvre originale...

L'auteur (criant de joie) :

-Mais si ! Tu serais tellement plus classe en ninja ! Et puis tu pourrais bénéficier d'une mission pour profiter de Watanuki dans une grotte sombre à l'abri des témoins ! J'imagine déjà la scène, tu …

Doméki (regardant tour à tour Watanuki et l'auteur dans leurs rêveries personnelles entourés d'étoiles) :

-Tss qui m'a filé des idiots pareils ? Laissez une review quand même, on sait jamais ça pourrait servir...


	6. Petit à Petit

**Titre :** Petit à petit

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… Quoique d'un point de vue totalement objectif Watanuki appartient à Doméki mais cela reste entre nous !

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Recueil de one-shot courts DxW : (Petit à petit) Parce que ce n'est pas que des batailles insignifiantes, que c'est une guerre pour le cœur du médium et que les plus grande victoires se font petit à petit...

**Note **: Ahaha ça fait très très longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, mais je suis retombé sur cette idée de fic que j'avais déjà commencé et sans que je ne m'en rendes compte, je l'avais déjà terminé ! Étrange non ?

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki s'était toujours imaginé que dans son monde d'amoureux heureux, il n'y aurait que sa douce, sa belle, sa splendide Himawari-chan et qu'il pourrait vivre seulement grâce à son sourire tellement il la trouvait parfaite. Seulement, comme chaque fois dans sa vie, un élément perturbateur prenait un malin plaisir à se glisser dans ses douces rêveries.

-Sors avec moi.

Sûrement il y avait des façons bien plus douces ou romantiques de déclarer sa flamme, mais Doméki ne s'était jamais encombré de détails et ne se plaisait pas y mettre les formes. Sans doute, s'il avait été plus réfléchi, il aurait compris que cette approche était loin d'être la meilleure, mais il était entraîné par la fièvre adolescente qui le poussait à agir sans penser aux conséquences. Watanuki le regarda avec un étonnement proche du consternement. Il lui fallut près de dix secondes pour retrouver correctement ses esprits, ce qui, il fallait se l'avouer, forçait à l'admiration. Puis, il lui asséna violemment un coup à l'arrière de sa tête qui eut le mérite de surprendre l'archer avant de l'insulter.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il y avait certainement des blagues plus amusantes à faire à ses amis, voir même moins lourdes de conséquences. Cependant, Doméki agissait encore comme le premier des imbéciles, cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Mais, de là à faire une blague de si mauvais goût, il devait trop fréquenter Yûko pour son bien. C'est vrai qu'avec ses idées perverse, ses sous-entendus à la noix et ses poses aguichantes, elle avait de quoi inciter Doméki à l'ennuyer encore plus. Watanuki était grand prince tout de même, et il décida que malgré la blague stupide de son camarade, il passerait l'éponge pour cette fois, qu'il était bon ! Tout à ses divagations, il ne prêta même pas attention à l'archer qui lui disait qu'il était sérieux.

La première approche fut donc un échec total...

Watanuki trouvait qu'il était vraiment trop généreux, à toujours pardonner les écarts de son camarades qui lui répétaient toujours ces demandes dérangeantes et insistantes. Cependant, même s'il se considérait comme un ange de patience et qu'avoir l'occasion de frapper Doméki à chacune de ses incartades le satisfaisait, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Un mois était passé et l'archer lui répétait encore ces même mots, tous les jours sans faillir, toujours au même endroit. Là où leurs chemins se croisaient invariablement chaque matin, juste à l'entrée du temple où résidait le plus grand des deux. La blague stupide avait bien trop duré, il fallait y mettre un terme. C'est pourquoi ce matin, en réponse à ses mots effrontés, il lâcha furieusement :

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Sinon, la prochaine fois que tu diras ces mots je ne serai pas là pour les entendre !

Vraiment, il y avait des menaces beaucoup plus cruelles, le cuisinier le savait. Il aurait pu parler de ce bentô qu'il offrait chaque jour à l'archer, le menacer de le frapper si fort qu'il s'en souviendrait encore des années après. Ou des choses bien moins futiles que de disparaître de sa vie. Pourtant, Doméki ne se moqua pas de lui, il hocha simplement la tête, un éclair indéchiffrable passant à travers ses yeux. Sans le savoir, celui à lunettes avait trouvé les meilleurs mots.

Le lendemain matin, Watanuki appréhendait ce moment, il ne savait plus quoi faire si l'archer réitérait ses actions. Il commençait même à s'en sentir mal et se demandait si toutes comptes faits, si l'autre n'était pas sérieux, pensée qu'il dissipa bien vite quand il arriva aux abords du temple. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté et à sa plus grande surprise ce matin, l'archer se contenta de le saluer de sa façon si désagréable quand ils se croisèrent ce matin là. Watanuki en resta vaguement surpris le temps de quinze secondes, son temps de récupération s"allongeait quand il était anxieux. Puis, il essaya de reprendre contenance en répétant à son camarade qu'il possédai un nom, ce à quoi l'autre répondit en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient manger ce midi, ce qui finit par le mettre en colère. Le long du chemin du lycée, ils retrouvaient peu à peu leurs marques, pourtant Watanuki sentait que quelque chose sonnait faux. Il essaya de toutes ces forces de ne pas prêter attention au fait qu'il aurait souhaité d'autres mots pour le saluer ce matin.

Le cuisinier semblait être sorti vainqueur de cette deuxième bataille. Quoique...

Watanuki avait toujours rêvé d'un doux baiser avec sa tendre Himawari-chan, il avait imaginé ses lèvres se posant sur celles si douces de sa bien aimé après qu'il lui ait déclaré sa flamme et qu'elle lui aurait répondu par les même mots. Il l'aurait ensuite serré contre lui avec tant de douceur, par peur de la briser, et tant de dévouement envers cet ange si pur qui éclairait sa vie. Son premier baiser aurait été aussi tendre et doux que ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'amour de sa vie. Cependant, le destin vous entrainait parfois dans des situations que vous n'avez même pas envisagé.

-Quel blague stupide tout de même ! Je suis content que ce soit terminé !

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que l'archer avait arrêté ce que le médium qualifiait de farce idiote, ce dernier considérait que c'était un laps de temps tout à fait convenable pour en reparler, voir accuser l'autre de tout ses maux ou peut-être même dans le plus improbable des scénarios en rire ensemble. Cependant, Doméki n'esquissa même pas un sourire, il demeura terriblement sérieux, puis d'une manière inattendue, alors qu'un sentiment de colère grandissait en lui face à tant d'incompréhension, il attrapa Watanuki par le col et emprisonna ses lèvres. Le baiser fut précipité et maladroit, rien de romantique ni de tendre, il ne dura que le temps de cinq secondes, le temps que le cuisinier réalise pleinement ce qui se passait, et fut suivi d'une vive douleur à la joue gauche pour l'archer. Celui-ci regarda son homologue qui toujours la main levée après l'avoir frappé, semblait tout autant horrifié que ahuri. Avant que l'autre ne put reprendre ses esprits, c'est à dire avant les vingts secondes fatidiques où il commencerait à lui hurler dessus, Doméki déclara qu'il était terriblement sérieux et que ça n'avait rien d'une blague. Puis, il se leva et partit, laissant l'autre totalement silencieux.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que le médium ne trouva la force d'aller voir l'archer et s'excuser de son comportement, il s'en rendait compte à présent, horriblement cruel. Finalement, Yûko lui confia une mission qu'il était incapable d'accomplir seul et il dut se rendre auprès de Doméki. Tandis qu'il hésitait à l'entrée du temple, songeant que sa patronne lui avait donné une telle mission que dans le but réel de le réconcilier avec l'autre, il se rendit compte à quel point son attitude avait du être blessante pour son ami. Il chercha les mots qui auraient pu tout effacer, il du bien se rendre à l'évidence ils n'existaient pas. Il se sentait aussi un peu trahi, s'être fait ainsi voler son premier baiser n'avait rien d'agréable, néanmoins, c'était probablement sa punition pour avoir agi de cette manière. Alors qu'il s'agitait, Doméki apparu devant lui, il était allé le rejoindre le voyant remuer à l'entrée du temple. Ce fut lui qui présenta le premier ses excuses pour son comportement irraisonné, il pria le médium de bien vouloir lui pardonner. A peine les paroles de l'archer avaient raisonnés en lui que Watanuki sentit à quel point l'autre était sérieux. Lui qui n s'excusait jamais, qui agissait comme il voulait sans prendre aucunement mesure de ses actes et qui n'hésitait jamais, il lui demandait de lui pardonner. Alors le cuisinier hocha la tête et répéta ces paroles à son tour, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux en premier lieu. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de la mission de Yûko, replongeant dans ce monde qu'il connaissait bien et reprenant leurs habitudes. Le sujet ne revint plus sur le tapis, l'archer ne prononça plus ces mots et le médium lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer ces paroles à nouveau maintenant qu'ils connaissaient tout deux leur signification. Car il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Pour ce combat, les pertes furent partagés et leur victoire en demi teinte.

Watanuki pensait un jour qu'il se déclarerait convenablement à sa Himawari-chan. Manifestement, il était trop timide pour envisager la chose dans un avenir proche. Il craignait s'emmêler dans ses mots et paraître ridicule. Il voulait que la chose soit parfaite. Il l'inviterait au cinéma tout d'abord, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement l'endroit à cause des esprits y trainant, il était sûr que à ses côtés la séance serait inoubliable. Puis, il l'emmènerait manger dans un restaurant, pas un trop couteux, mais dont le style intimiste lui permettrait de se rapprocher de l'élu de son cœur. Puis, ils iraient marcher dans un parc, alors que les étoiles brilleraient rien que pour eux et sur un banc, il se lancerait et lui déclarerait sa flamme. Tout sonnait tellement bien, toutefois même dans les mélodies les plus parfaites certains accords finissent par sonner faux.

-Watanuki-kun, Doméki-kun, je vous présente Hikaru, mon petit ami.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier incident, les choses n'avaient pas variés entre les deux amis, ils agissaient toujours de la même façon, l'un râlant et l'autre se moquant, comme une mécanique bien huilée. C'était pourquoi l'annonce de sa tendre Himawari-chan brisa net le cœur du jeune adolescent. Il essaya cependant de ne rien laisser paraître, faisant jouer un sourire factice sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il affirmait qu'il était ravi de le rencontrer. Toutefois, la douleur était forte, il l'avait tant aimé, et il l'aimait encore, alors la voir sourire si doucement à un autre lui compressait la poitrine et faisait poindre des larmes amères dans ses yeux. De plus, Himawari-chan s'excusa auprès de lui, d'un air si coupable qu'il se demanda si elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps ses sentiments. Non, ce n'était pas envisageable, si elle avait su, elle serait à présent auprès de lui, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement non ? Le désolé qu'elle prononça le meurtrit bien plus qu'un milliers de poignards. Il joua celui qui ne savait rien, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, se montrant lâche encore. Il s'esquiva alors, parlant de corvée de ménage à effectuer dans la salle de classe et tourna le dos rapidement et s'enfuit littéralement, ne voulant pas exhiber les larmes salés qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne vit donc pas le regard indéchiffrable que s'échangèrent la jeune fille et l'archer avant que ce dernier ne suive ses pas.

Il ne savait pas comment Doméki avait réussi à le trouver si vite. Comment il avait su qu'il serait là sur cet escalier à essayer de recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Le cuisinier n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme, il tremblait d'humiliation et de douleur mêlées. Il gardait son visage résolument dans ses mains, se dérobant au regard inquiet de son ami. Ne voulant pas exhiber encore plus sa situation si misérable. Alors, l'autre s'assit à côté de lui, pas trop proche de façon à ne pas l'effrayer et attendit patiemment que son camarade se calme, sans même essayer de le rabrouer comme il le faisait sans cesse. Finalement, les pleurs se calmèrent et quand le cuisinier leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux étaient rouges mais secs. Watanuki parla. Longtemps, d'une façon tout à fait unilatérale, n'attendant aucune réponse de l'archer. Sans doute, il n'avait jamais autant parlé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant alors qu'il arrivait enfin à dire correctement le fond de sa pensée. Il lui avoua comment il était peu courageux, à toujours reporter le moment où il voulait avouer ses sentiments. Même à présent, quand il avait prétendu auprès de sa bien-aimé qu'il n'avait pas compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, au lieu d'énoncer clairement se sentiments comme l'archer avait eut le courage de le faire. Qu'il se sentait si misérable et si égoïste de souhaiter que la jeune fille finisse par le voir lui. Qu'il agissait d'une manière stupide mais qu'il ne savait que faire d'autre. Doméki ne répondit rien, l'autre n'avait pas besoin de réponses. Il posa juste une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médium et serra fort. Il aurait pu entourer l'autre de ses bras, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste et opportuniste alors que l'autre était si faible. Il ne voulait pas profiter des failles de l'autre pour se glisser dans son cœur meurtri. Il n'était pas temps de penser à ses sentiments alors que l'autre semblait se briser devant lui. Puis finalement, Watanuki termina en disant à quel point il le comprenait à présent et qu'il était terriblement désolé.

Le goût de la victoire avait un goût atrocement amer dans la bouche de l'archer ce soir-là.

Watanuki songeait à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans la femme de sa vie. Que chaque jour était parfait, parce qu'elle croisait sa route. Que jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque lui enlever son bien le plus précieux. Un jour sans elle, et il se sentait dépérir, comme une plante en manque de soleil. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait si la jeune fille disparaissait au loin, si même il survivrait assez longtemps pour sentir le manque ardent de sa présence. Il avait chassé ces idées noires en se disant que rien ne pouvait entraîner la jeune fille loin de lui.

- Je vais passer les vacances avec Ikaru !

Maintenant, il regardait la perle de son cœur lui annoncer qu'elle allait passer les vacances d'été auprès de la famille d'Hikaru. Ils se tenaient la main, les doigts entremêlés, le même sourire jouant sur leurs deux lèvres. Il observa celui qui lui avait volé l'ange de sa vie la taquiner sur un sujet dérisoire, les regardera se chamailler doucement avant de remarquer à quel point son amie semblait changé. Comme si le bonheur l'avait transfiguré, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter à quel point son comportement était différent avec celui qu'elle avait choisi. Il leur offrit un sourire des plus sincères, même s'il pouvait encore sentir une douleur lointaine. Ignorant l'archer qui le scrutait, il leur souhaita un bon séjour. La jeune fille lui répondit par ce même sourire.

L'après-midi passa, puis les deux tourtereaux quittèrent le parc après que Watanuki ait refusé leur aide pour ranger le pique-nique qu'il avait préparé. Il pliait la nappe, décidant de ne pas s'énerver comme à son habitude de la présence de l'archer. Ce dernier venait de ranger les boîtes de benthos dans le sac pourvu à ce effet et observait le médium s'emmêler avec les plis de la nappe en ronchonnant, d'un geste ample, il étendit la nappe en vue de recommencer son œuvre. Sans un mot, sans même un sourire moqueur, Doméki prit un bord de la nappe et s'approcha de Watanuki pour faire coïncider le bord opposé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent le temps d'un instant, les yeux dorés cherchant dans ceux de leur homologue la réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée. Puis Watanuki baissa les yeux, un sourire incertain aux lèvres, il sembla s'interroger :

- Ça finira par guérir.

Et Watanuki lui prit la nappe des mains et y exécuta les derniers plis devant l'archer silencieux. Puis il commença à babiller à propos de Yûko qui l'attendait sûrement pour dîner, s'interrogeant sur les souhaits culinaires extravagants que ferait sa patronne et à quel point ils étaient tout deux énervants à toujours demander des choses si compliquées. Ce à quoi répondit Doméki en faisant allusion à ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir. Ne semblant pas remarquer que l'archer venait de s'inviter pour le dîner, Watanuki l'insulta de quelques noms d'oiseaux tout en rangeant la nappe avec les benthos. Alors qu'il allait se saisir de la poignée, Doméki le devança. Watanuki resta un instant surpris, puis se détournant de l'archer, il recommença à rouspéter. Derrière lui, l'archer observait curieux les oreilles rougissantes de son ami alors qu'il semblait à Watanuki que la douleur en son cœur se faisait moins douloureuse.

Concernant cet épisode, aucun des deux ne pouvaient réellement déterminer lequel était sorti perdant ou vainqueur.

Watanuki avait toujours rêvé de finir sa vie aux côtés de la douce Himawari-chan. Il pensait à ces jours heureux qu'ils passeraient paisibles, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, tandis que leurs mains s'effleuraient dans la plus douce des caresses. Plus loin, sous un ciel d'été, ils entendraient les rires d'enfants, sans doute les leurs qui s'amuseraient dans leur jardin tandis que leurs corps, las de la chaleur, se reposeraient à l'ombre de la terrasse. Et tout serait parfait.

-Hé ! Ressers moi un verre de saké !

Watanuki jugea qu'il n'avait tout de façons pas assez de force pour répliquer quoique ce soit et s'exécuta, tout en profitant pour se resservir lui aussi. Il lança tout de même, pour la forme, un regard noir à l'archer qui se contenta de lever son verre dans sa direction, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si le médium n'avait pas peur de perdre de l'équilibre, sans doute aurait-il tenté de se lever et de piétiner son camarade, mais il doutait que la quantité d'alcool dans son sang lui permettrait d'esquisser au moins un pas. De plus, la chaleur étouffante lui donnait le tournis. Encore heureux, ils étaient alanguis sur la terrasse de la boutique, profitant de la chaleur et des rares courants d'air. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point sa patronne devait crever de chaud à l'intérieur. En effet, Yûko était alangui quelques pas derrière eux, à même le sol, le cadavre d'un bouteille qu'elle avait décidé de vider d'un trait à la main, expliquant sans doute son état plus que léthargique, il semblait à Watanuki qu'elle s'était endormie. C'était pourtant elle l'instigatrice de cette fête improvisée, décidant que le début d'après-midi était idéal pour commencer à boire jusqu'à plus soif. Lui et l'archer étaient assis contre la maisonnée, leurs têtes reposants sur les lattes fraîches. Plus loin, derrières ses paupières closes, il semblait entendre les rire de Maru et Momo qui jouaient avec Mokona, le bruit de l'eau lui suggéra qu'ils s'amusaient avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Songeant que ce serait à lui de ranger tout ce désastre, il pensa que s'accorder un autre verre ne serait pas de trop. Il chercha à tâtons la bouteille de saké et s'en saisit. Soudain mue sans doute par des considérations semblables, la main de Doméki s'apposa dans un même temps sur la bouteille. Ça dura moins d'une seconde, mais le contact de la paume de l'autre, lui tira des frissons. Il retira sa main dans un même geste, et malgré la fatigue, la lassitude amené par la chaleur, Watanuki tourna la tête lascivement vers son camarade et ouvrit les paupières.

L'autre le regardait de la même façon. Sans doute moins sujet au désordre dans son esprit, après tout Doméki avait toujours mieux tenu l'alcool que lui. Il regarda curieux le visage de l'autre se rapprocher, sans pouvoir intimement définir si c'était lui, mué par les vertiges de l'ivresse, ou l'autre, mu par d'autres raisons, qui se rapprochait. Il sentit juste les lèvres de l'archer sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, malgré lui, sentant la saveur âpre du saké sur ses propres lèvres. Puis, l'instant se termina sans qu'il n'ait eut à amorcer un geste. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, laissant ses iris affronter les rayons douloureux du soleil, il regarda le visage indéchiffrable de l'archer. Puis sans un mot, Doméki se détourna, se levant sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la boutique d'une démarche ne laissant deviner le nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité. Watanuki resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où le jeune homme avait disparu. Puis il se resservit un verre pensif, tandis qu'il devinait derrière lui, le sourire malicieux de sa patronne qui les avait observés les yeux mi-clos.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Watanuki comprit qu'il avait déjà perdu.

**Fin**

L'auteur (faisant un salut militaire) :

-Commandant Yûko, soldat au rapport ! La cible a été touché ! L'objectif de la mission est accompli !

Yûko (riant aux éclats) :

-Ahahaha ! Enfin ! Watanuki occupé avec Doméki, me voilà libre de piller les réserves de saké à ma guise !

Watanuki (arrivant en courant et saisissant l'auteur par le col) :

-Qui est ce maudit Hikaru ? Parles tout de suite ou je te fais frire !

L'auteur ( au bord des larmes) :

-Mais Watanuki ! Tu t'en fiches maintenant que tu as Doméki rien que pour toi !

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur):

-Qui voudrait d'un ventre sur pattes pareil ? M'enlever ma douce Himawari-chan par un étranger !

Maru, Momo et Mokona (sautant sur un Watanuki en larmes):

-Maman, on a faimmmm !

Watanuki (choqué) :

-Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Mokona (pointant de sa patte une passage de la fiction) :

-Mais regarde Watanuki ! Ici c'est écrit que tu entends le cri de tes enfants et après tu entends nos cris donc c'était comme si tu étais notre maman !

Maru et Momo (dansant joyeusement autour de Watanuki):

- Notre maman ! Notre maman !

Watanuki (palissant) :

- Mais je suis trop jeune pour être maman ! Puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas papa ?

Doméki (arrivant en costume, un attaché caisse à la main) :

-Hé ! Femme j'espère que tu as fais à manger ! Papa a faim.

L'auteur (regardant Watanuki s'évanouir):

-Oulala ! Il a le cœur fragile quand même ! On devrait arrêter de lui faire de genre de blagues !

Mokona (sautillant sur le corps inerte du cuisinier)

-Mais Watanuki est si amusant ! Sinon une petite review ?


End file.
